ftmagazinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Relikz/Archive 1
Welcome This is our secret website, I'm about to send -jay and DaRinor messages as well, I'll wait to send Ish one because I have to see if she is even going to take the position. I'll give her to the tenth to return, if she doesn't by then, you'll receive the graphics designer position until she comes back, and if she wants it when she does come back. Nothing against you or anything, I just really wanted Ish to handle the graphics. O, while I have your attention, can you create a word mark for the wiki. I want it to say Sorcerer Magazine Wiki not Secret Magazine wiki, and I'd like it to use the Sorcerer Magazine font. Also, do not forget to remove this wiki from your profile header once you edit! That's a good question.....which ever looks better to you. Sounds good. Your creativity knows no bonds, lol. Just kidding, thanks Reli. You should have. The boss would have loved that, lol. You've made my year! Thanks Reli! Hey! I watched the opening and the episode, give me some credit. Thank you, now, help me organize the Sorcerer Magazine page when you have the time. Check it out Check it out. PS question Quick... hmm... You chose "marquee tool", and use it to select a fragment of your picture, then give "feather" around 100 - to make the rounded corners, shift+ctrl+i or "select inverse", and then delete. That's all. 22:31, January 9, 2012 (UTC) No problem! 22:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Header Awesome idea!! Great, now where would these go exactly? Okay, thought so, just wanted to make sure. Though I don't think Ish can put hers on the cover page since the template creates extra space at the top of the page. Yeah, she'll be able to. Are you planning on getting off-line soon? Interview Good, well I need to interview your right quick. Tell us a little about yourself. How did you first discover the Fairy Tail Wiki? How great do you think our wiki is? What 5 tips would you give new users on the wiki? What would you like to see on our wiki that isn't already there? How long have you been an Administrator? Do you enjoy the job? Just get this back to me as soon as possible. Perfect! Thanks whore. Lol, you're my whore at least. Yes I read your interview whore! Re:Intruder Yeah, I see him/her. Wonder how he/she found it. Damn! I removed that ages ago. Yeah, I know, I screwed up. I'm going to contact wikia and have them rename the wiki without leaving a redirect. New Wiki This is the new wiki name. Be sure to remove it from your favorite wikis if it crops up. Re:Fanon That's a great idea! And I think Zico, Ash, and Persona would be glad to do this since it would give their wiki more publicity. It's for having a pretty little wordmark on our main page. :) I'd say Zico, though it really doesn't matter. None of them are going to make a move without getting the other's permission. Yep. They invited me to edit on the fanon wiki a little while back, but fanon's really not my forte so I don't edit there, but I do talk page stalk from time to time. :) Becuase I stalk talk page like it's nobody's business. :) I noticed. :) It all looked good to me. I also noticed that. :P Have you decided your third article yet? What did I tell you? None would agree without the other's permission. XD. Lol, guess I'll have to go for Header B... That FT symbol in it is overly stylish... Sorry Guild Master xD 23:39, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Third Page Sounds good to me! What are you polls going to be like? *gasps* Speculation on my wiki? Noooooooooo! ~~~